


as clean as a sinner could be

by tippytoetomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Crying, Dom Harry, Fingering, Gags, Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Smut, Sub Louis, Teasing, Top Harry, idk what else to tag, overwhelmed Louis, pinning down, the stupid headscarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippytoetomlinstyles/pseuds/tippytoetomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked Harry, he would tell you it’s not his fault they were in this predicament. It’s not his fault that his hair is getting too long (it is, he’s too lazy and too stubborn to let Lou cut it). It’s not his fault that because said hair is too long he had to find some way of keeping it out of his eyes (gelling it back wasn’t his style and snapbacks more times than not bugged him). It’s not his fault that Zayn had ripped his shirt sleeve off of his favourite button down shirt and he couldn’t part with it (plus he had far too much time on his hands in between shows) so he fashioned a headband, or as others would call it a head scarf, and found that it really helped keep the hair out of his eyes. Nor is he at fault for the fact that he looked like a sex god every time he wore the damn thing and really it was all his fault at how turned on it made Louis.</p><p>based off a prompt to Friendly Larry Reminders: imagine Louis teasing Harry about his little head scarf. Imagine Harry gagging Louis with said head scarf that night while rimming him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as clean as a sinner could be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So basically this came from this: https://31.media.tumblr.com/7bf132804b060a36b1ef61596e4abd87/tumblr_inline_mzxnu5UMIy1r8f9ui.png prompt and Sebbie and Madeleine asked me to follow through with writing it so here it is c: I hope it lives up to their expectations. And so for Sebbie and Madeleine, I give you almost 3.4k of more shameless smut. c: 
> 
>  
> 
> PS THE ENDING IS SHIT I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO END IT SO YEAH SORRY ABOUT THAT xx
> 
> Title from: I Had Me A Boy - The Civil Wars

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

If you asked Harry, he would tell you it’s not his fault they were in this predicament. It’s not his fault that his hair is getting too long (it is, he’s too lazy and too stubborn to let Lou cut it). It’s not his fault that because said hair is too long he had to find some way of keeping it out of his eyes (gelling it back wasn’t his style and snapbacks more times than not bugged him). It’s not his fault that Zayn had ripped his shirt sleeve off of his favourite button down shirt and he couldn’t part with it (plus he had far too much time on his hands in between shows) so he fashioned a headband, or as others would call it a head scarf, and found that it really helped keep the hair out of his eyes. Nor is he at fault for the fact that he looked like a sex god every time he wore the damn thing and really it was _all_ his fault at how turned on it made Louis.

 

He’s not really sure how they got this far, if he’s honest. All he knows is ever since the making of the headscarf (and all the others he’s accumulated because of this invention) is that Louis has been a right prat about teasing him for it. Pulling it off and tugging his hair (admittedly that turned him on) or knocking it down into his eyes so he couldn’t see (which lead to Louis tugging it tighter like a blindfold and then sucking Harry off like that so how could he complain?) or even picking on him and talking about it like he wasn’t even in the room or right beside him; he’s done it all.

 

Harry is good at concealing things, he hides his sexuality from the world (well, sort of), he hides how hurt he feels when Eleanor makes an appearance with Lou (okay so he’s bad at that too, but she’s a lovely girl if it weren’t for the fact that she got to kiss what was his and he couldn’t in public), well maybe he isn’t. And maybe that’s why Louis keeps incessantly teasing him about the damn headscarf, because it riles him up. Louis loves to tease, loves to prank and banter but mostly tease, and Harry is obviously the easiest victim to pick on because he never does anything about it, let’s Louis do it and just smiles and playfully bats him away until he gives up.

 

So maybe it wasn’t expected when Harry snapped, but hey, Harry liked to surprise people. The day had been normal, Harry had worn the experimentation scarf that had started this whole thing, paired with a white muscle shirt that showed off his collarbones and his arms and his tattoos and tan- let’s just say he looked like sex on legs (as always). He leaves the scarf a bit thicker in width than he normally would, and his curls stick up and out in the perfect way and when Louis sees him he nearly falls to his knees because, damn he looks perfect.

 

Louis is still entranced by Harry, even after all this time. The sight of the dimples makes his stomach all fluttery and the way Harry lights up around people he loves makes Louis believe he’s actually the sun and maybe that’s why Louis orbits him like the earth. Louis would do just about anything to make Harry happy all the time (even though he does that just by existing and especially for loving Harry and telling him any chance he can). But a part of Louis loves that little frownie face Harry will make when he teases him. He can’t help it, it’s like it’s written in his DNA to tease Harry at every chance he gets. So it’s not surprise that as soon as Louis picks his jaw up off the floor and thinks about wrinkly old grandmas for a good minute to get rid of his bulge, he’s right on Harry with the jabs and teases.

 

“Hi, hi, Hazza, Harry, Scarfy, Curly, Shaggy, I’ve run out of names.” He rattles off in a rhythm, reaching up and ruffling Harry’s curls at every name.

 

Harry gives a pathetic whine and bats Louis’ hand away but he’s not grumpy about it and Louis just grins and kisses his cheek which makes Harry smile. They’re in the arena for today for sound check and then their concert so Louis isn’t too surprised when Niall zips by on a Segway and Harry grins, taking off after him. That leaves Louis to his lonesome, so he goes to pick on the next easiest victim, Liam.

 

Harry jogs off in pursuit of Niall who is riding around singing Irish pub songs when the Segway comes to a stop Harry hops on for a spin. Niall is laughing when Harry almost does a face plant, and Harry scowls.

 

“Not everyone owns one you know, we can’t all be pro Segwayers.” Harry complains as he moves forward an few metres and then stops again, Niall cackles out a laugh.

 

“Pro Segwayer. Nice.” He teases and Harry grows frustrated, gives Niall back the motor vehicle and hops onto a golf trolley that just happens to be passing, Paul on it. Paul hears the thunk of someone sitting in the back and he doesn’t even bother to look and see what boy has hopped onto the cart, he just carries on driving.

 

The boys all crowd into the arena and the first thing all of them do is dash up and down the aisles of seats because it’s a secret tradition for them. When they make it to the stage and Louis sees Harry he kisses him and Harry melts into said kiss, and Louis has the opportunity to take the headscarf and he does so. He runs down the middle aisle of stage as Harry chases after him.

 

“Give it back you wanker! Sneak attack kisses are not cool.” He whines and waves his arms like an old person scolding a hellion, and Louis laughs before throwing the scarf to Zayn he passes to Liam who fakes passing it home to Harry and throws it straight into Paul’s face. The boys freeze and Paul scowls, throws the scarf to Harry and then continues doing his checks.

 

The boys continue to pester poor Harry until he stalks backstage with a cross look on his face and Louis thinks _uh oh, we’ve pissed him off_. He follows behind Harry but Harry locks himself in a room and Louis doesn’t see him until they’re actually preforming and Harry interacts with everyone but Louis, unless he has too. Of course Louis knows Harry isn’t truly mad at him, if he were he would’ve been completely off, and Harry is very much Harry on stage tonight, bopping around in his muscle shirt and headscarf and making Louis want him so bad it hurts.

 

By the time they get to the hotel Louis being turned on by Harry is beyond an understatement. He’s so freaking turned on he’s like a young boy when he finds his first porn video. He’s horny and relentless and he can’t contain it very well. Louis is jittering with energy, and Harry is sweaty and hot and they’re in the lobby and he’s really not thinking of anything more than being fucked into the mattress when he says good night to the boys apart from Harry.

 

And when the others head upstairs in the lift Harry calls for the second lift, that’s when Louis decides _fuck it_ , he reaches and grabs for the headscarf and takes off running with it in his hand, leaving Harry in his dust. Louis flies through the hallway in a giggling fit and hits the stairs just as Harry bounds down the hall with his menacing and teasing voice saying ‘ _that it, you’re gonna get it’_  the phrase makes Louis hard as hell as he races up the three flights of stairs and makes it to the hotel room door.

 

That’s when he notices the flaw in his plan. The door is locked, and he doesn’t have the bloody key, Harry does. He whines but thinks _shit I’m caught anyways better make it good_ and leans against the way by the door frame, the headscarf dangling off his finger and he smirks seductively in the direction that Harry’s going to be coming from. At least that’s what he thought. Obviously plans change. He feels it before he hears it, the hard press of a clothed erection in his back, an arm wrapping around his waist tight and pulling him in, another wrapping around his upper arms to pin them to his side. To say he makes a very unmanly squeak is an understatement.

 

“Hello, delinquent. You’ve been captured.” Harry breathes into his ear in that lusty sexy gravel voice that gives Louis the chills. He can hear the teasing and dominance dripping off Harry’s voice and stature, the very state he’s in a good hint too. He smirks.

 

“Hello. Am I in trouble?” He teases back and Harry grips tighter and presses into Louis’ back harder.

 

“Plenty.” Louis shivers at that, Harry holds Louis in one arm (still pinned) and opens the door with the key card, and shoves Louis into their hotel room.

 

Louis falls onto the bed immediately, and Harry is on him like a predator on its fallen prey. Harry’s hungry and Louis is dinner.  Harry’s green eyes are blazing and dark at the same time and Louis could probably get off from that look alone. Harry attacks Louis’ neck in nips and kisses and Louis scrabbles to gain some control of himself and Harry. He’s panting and Harry is rubbing against his thigh which gives Louis the opportunity to rub off right back that is until Harry’s hands pin his hips down, making him whine high in his throat.

 

“No, no, this isn’t your night, be good.” Harry teases but Louis listens, panting and moaning like crazy.

 

Harry straddles Louis for real now and not just one leg, and Louis makes a choked noise. He’s so hard in his pants he could come just from this grinding. Harry pulls Louis up so he’s sitting up and doesn’t stop Louis from pulling him down onto his clothed cock and rubbing hard against him, kissing and panting and touching as they go. The scene is something porn couldn’t compare to, filthy moans and pants and whines. They lose their shirts and Harry pushes his hair back with his hands, glaring at Louis menacingly. Louis gulped and groaned and let his head fall back to bare his neck when Harry thrust down on him perfectly.

 

“You’ve been a twat lately, picking on me with my choices of accessories for my hair.”  Harry growls as he leans in and sucks a harsh love bite on Louis’ collarbone that Lou will have to cover with makeup tomorrow. Louis grapples and claws Harry’s back with dull nails because fuck he’s so turned on.

 

“It’s a fucking shirt sleeve, not an accessory.” Louis sasses and makes a small high pitched noise when Harry thrusts again.

 

“They’re not all shirt sleeves.” Harry says back.

 

“Yeah, some are scarves. Scarves belong ‘round your neck,”

 

“Well this one belongs in your mouth.” Harry says playfully and Louis laughs and scratches Harry’s sides. Louis continues to jab and banter on about the headscarves.

 

“Shut up Louis,” Harry barks and Louis grins.

 

“No, I-“

 

“Louis, shut it.” He warns again and Louis gives him a mystified look. He goes to open his mouth again and Harry grabs the headscarf that lay beside Louis and wraps it around Louis’ head and in his mouth so fast Louis can’t even process what is happening until Harry’s got his wrists pinned to the bed, and he realizes he can’t talk because the fabric is in his mouth, effectively gagging him. Louis makes a loud noise and his eyes are wide and he’s bucking trying to get Harry off him, bantering behind the gag and Harry grins menacingly down at him, teasing with his ruts against Louis.

 

“I said shut up, got it?” Harry says in a dominating tone and all of Louis’ air is gone, he shuts up quickly and nods. Harry’s grip on his wrists are tight, and he presses them into the bedspread, Louis’ completely helpless because Harry is bigger and stronger and he instantly regrets the donuts he ate earlier because maybe he wouldn’t feel so helpless under Harry’s gaze and strength (if he was being honest, he loved the feeling).

 

“Good. Now that that’s covered, here’s what I’m going to do. I am going to get you naked, and I’m going to rim you until you completely come apart, you are going to keep your hands right there and not do anything about it. You’re not going to touch yourself. What do you think?” Well fuck if Louis wasn’t into this before he is now.

 

This is the hottest thing they’d done in a while (coming quite close to the time Louis had tied Harry to the bed post and rode him until Harry came, and then got him to come until he couldn’t anymore) and Louis couldn’t help his eyes rolling back into his head as Harry rutted hard down on his aching clothing cock. He mumbled into the gag and he had to admit the thought of Harry controlling him like this got him extremely horny but he wasn’t about to fuck something up by moving his hands.

 

“Bright side is, I only have the lower half to undress. Lift your hips.” Louis did as told, sighing in relief when Harry pulled his trousers and boxers down in one go, letting his cock free and bounce hard and leaking precome on his stomach. He whined and grinded the air for no friction and Harry pinned his hips again, giving him a look that was taunting and terrifying and hot at the same time.

 

“Good. Don’t move your hands, keep them there.” Louis whined at that because Louis was a very touchy person when it came to sex. He liked to trail Harry’s body and feel everything, loved to twist his fingers in Harry’s hair and tug because he knows Harry loves it. And now he’s being told he can’t do that, and he’s not sure he can.

 

“If you don’t, There’s a pretty nice headboard above you with some lovely posts to it, and we’ve plenty of ties to spare. Just putting that out there.” Harry grins as he strips himself of his clothing and Louis groans, fisting the bed sheets and rutting his hips on nothing.

 

Harry meets Louis’ eyes as he lifts Louis’ hips and puts a pillow from the other double bed under Louis’ hips to give them height. Harry puts Louis’ legs over his shoulders, he grins and keeps eye contact with Louis as he blows hot air over Louis’ hole. Louis whines and shifts his hips towards Harry only to receive a look that tells him he really shouldn’t do that, and Harry blows on him again, watching Louis clench on nothing, waiting. Harry leans in and licks a fat stripe and Louis is going out of his mind with this god damn teasing and he can’t even sass Harry his opinion around the fabric in his mouth that he hasn’t dared to take out.

 

Harry finally gives him a break when he’s on the verge of combusting with frustration. The first intrusion is small, a tiny poke at the pink flesh and then nothing, making Louis kick and buck and scream behind the gag for Harry to stop teasing. Harry just laughs, noses at Louis’ balls and laps at them, making Louis make a choked noise. The lump at the back of his throat is hard to swallow. Harry presses in and twists and Louis breathes out the largest breath because finally he’s giving him what he really wants. He continues, in and out and twisting, nuzzling in and humming until Louis is clenching around Harry’s soft but rough tongue and his thighs are closing in on Harry’s head, trying to push him near. Harry gives a smack to Louis’ fleshy thigh and Louis tenses and gasps, releasing his thighs and lets him have his wicked way.

 

Harry’s tongue is incessant and Louis wants to claw his eyes out. He can hardly breathe, not because of the gag but because he’s so worked up and then Harry is pulling away from Louis’ hole and looking up at him. fuck, he’s obscene. His lips are bright red and his face is covered in his saliva which should be gross considering but Louis thinks it’s hot as hell and he whines at Harry with red rimmed eyes and Harry grins at him.

 

“C’mon, let go.” Harry says and goes in again, relentless.

 

At one point it’s too much for Louis, he has to move his hands he throws his arm over his eyes and lets out a choked noise, and the first tear falls. Louis has broken, he’s choking out sobs because it’s so good and he needs to release his emotion and everything bubbles over and spews out into the sobs, Harry continues on because he knows what Louis is feeling, knows the feeling of being taken apart and knows the feeling of relief when you crack and break down in the best way like this.

 

“There you go babe, you’re beautiful, it’s good, you’re good. It’s okay.” Harry murmurs softly before he laps at Louis’ balls. At this point Louis is beyond broken. He’s heaving out these big breaths and his heart is pounding and he just needs release.

 

“Mmm,” He muffles behind the gag as his way of saying ‘please’. Harry doesn’t touch him, he teases around him and Louis sobs harder, needing to come but unwilling to break Harry’s ‘rule’ of touching himself. Just when he thinks he’s going to give up, Harry slips a single finger inside him and presses right against his prostate, over and over again he rubs the tiny bundle of nerves that are flashing lights behind his eyes, and Louis is spent. Harry licks up his painfully hard cock and on a hard prod Louis let’s go and comes.

 

He comes for what seems like ages. He let’s out this loud almost scream and his back arches off the bed and his hands fist the sheets and he thinks he blacks out for a minute because the stars in his eyes wont let him focus on anything but the feeling of coming, his whole box goes numb and when he opens his eyes Harry is jerking off and moaning his name and Louis grunts behind the gag. Harry takes the gag out and Louis swallows and Harry just grins, but he groans and makes a face of pleasure not even a moment later.

 

“Fuck Harry.”

 

“That. Was. Incredible. You came. So much.” He grunts out and pants and Louis musters enough strength to turn on his side and wrap his hand around Harry’s lubed one and Harry is making the whining and groaning noises he makes just before he releases and Louis wraps his lips around the head of Harry’s cock and Harry comes so hard he nearly falls off the bed. Louis swallows and laughs and Harry and him slump back in the sheets, spent.

 

“God, we’re kinky bastards.” Louis sighs after a while of breathing heavily. Harry’s head lays on his sweaty chest and he hums in agreement.

 

“Makes things more fun, I think.” Harry replies and Louis grins.

 

“You realize I’m never gunna stop teasing now that I know how good that can be?”

 

Harry simply scoffs at him and shoves Louis hard, knocking him off the bed on his bum. Harry squeals a high pitched sound when Louis glares at him and runs off to the bathroom with Louis now hot on his trail. Louis catches him and pins him to the wall and they laugh and kiss until they’re breathless; the two get in the shower to wash off, still giggling like a bunch of idiots, knowing that this was _definitely_ not the last time something like this would happen. 

 

 

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> http://tippytoetomlinstyles.tumblr.com/ find me on tumblr! (trying to figure out coding again bc the one I was using isn't working anymore sigh.)


End file.
